maratechfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Off
This page will help new players to Maratech navigate the lands and become a master in any class they choose! Spawn The first time you log into Maratech, you will be on top the of a large castle. This large castle, named Eryx, is the center of Mara. You must continue through Eryx, all the while reading ALL of the rules listed inside the castle. Once you have done this, you may leave Eryx to adventure throughout Mara! Heroes Heroes is a mod in Maratech that allows players to pick a class, level it up through PvP, PvE, Mining and Crafting, and get some awesome skills! In this guide, we will give a very short description of the classes of the heroes in Maratech. For a more detailed description of the Heroes mod and the classes, click on this link . Newyorker: When you first spawn in Maratech, you start out as a Newyorker. The Newyorker class has one skill, which allows to you make a tree that lasts for 45 seconds. Besides that, the Newyorker class is pretty bad. Luckily, there are three other classes that you can pick from when you are a Newyorker. These classes, Fighter, Mage and Rogue will be described below: Fighter: A melee class that does it's most damage with a sword. Has more HP than Mage and Rogue, but is susceptible at longer ranges. Mage: A magic class that does it's most damage with skills. Has less HP than Fighter, and about the same HP as Rogue. Is susceptible at close ranges. Rogue: A hybrid class who can use both a bow and a sword. Although Rogues do their most damage with a bow, they can still do plenty with a sword. They have less HP than Fighter and about the same HP as Mage. Specs: Once you have mastered the Rogue, Mage or Fighter class, there are Specilizations, or Specs, that you can choose from each class. You can look at each Specialization for each class by going to the link listed at the beginning of the Heroes section. To pick a class, type /hero choose class. Remember, you must start as a basic class. You can only become a spec once you have mastered that spec's basic class. PROTIP: It is a good idea to look at the Specializations for each classes BEFORE you pick a class. The spec will be the last thing you get to, so it is a good idea to make that class be the class you like the most. In the Wild Once in the wilds, you may do almost anything you want! To find out what you can a can not do, please read the Rules (Hyperlink HERE). While following these guidelines, you can mine, kill, befriend and build your way to the top of the Kingdom of Mara! Here are a couple quick ideas to get started in Maratech: *Make a base. Bases are a nice place to store items, heal up after fighting some mobs, and they are pretty fun to make! But remember, stealing IS allowed in Maratech, so you should make your base hidden. *Go Mining. Mining is a great way to get some valuable resources. Plus, it is a an easy and fast way to get experience for your class. *Go kill some mobs. Mobs are another great way to get experience. Plus, they give some good drops that can be used for many things. *Ally with some other players. It's always nice to have a group of players you can rely on to protect you, go mining with you, and share many of your super-secret minecraft ideas.